In the related art, an SIM card is usually present in a terminal equipment as a separate hardware entity. As shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a terminal equipment, the terminal equipment includes a communication chip and an SIM card. The communication chip is in communication with the SIM card through an ISO7816 (smart card international standard) interface, so as to achieve SIM-related functions desired for a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network and/or a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) network.
A certain area, and probably a large area, of a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) for the terminal equipment may be occupied by the SIM card. In addition, during the plug of the SIM card as a separate hardware entity, such failures as imperfect contact and metal chip breakage may occur, and then the reliability and security is deteriorated.